1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for collecting and disposing pet feces. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable pet feces disposal apparatus including a full size scoop and an attached disposal bag that both collapse and fold to a size that can be easily carried in a person's pocket or purse before use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cities have ordinances requiring pet owners to collect and dispose pet feces left by their pets in public areas such as parks, sidewalks and streets. Thus, it is often necessary for pet owners to carry feces collection and disposal devices with them while walking their pets.
Pet feces disposal devices are known in the art; however, these prior art devices are generally ill-suited for use by active pet owners and for use in areas remote from trash cans. For example, prior art disposal devices are typically heavy and bulky because they are formed with large metal scoops and long metal or wooden handles. Thus, these devices are difficult to carry while on long walks with a pet. Moreover, these types of prior art disposal devices require large areas for storage between use.
Another limitation of prior art pet feces disposal devices is that they lack structure for enclosing and sealing the feces after it is collected. With prior art collection devices, feces that is scooped up is left exposed in the scoop until carried to a trash can for disposal. This is a problem if feces must be collected in areas where few trash cans exist, and is a particular problem if the disposal device must be placed in a car after use for transporting the feces to the pet owner's home or to a trash can. In these cases, it is often necessary to carry a separate bag with the disposal device in which to transfer the feces. As can be appreciated, the transferring of the feces from the scoop to the bag is messy and unpleasant.
A final limitation of prior art pet feces disposal devices is that since they are typically formed of expensive materials such as metal and wood, they are expensive to manufacture. Due to their high cost, pet owners must repeatedly reuse and wash the devices rather than throw them away. This defeats disposability and complicates the collection Of pet feces.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pet feces disposal device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a pet feces disposal device that is lightweight, portable, easy to use, self-sealing, inexpensive to manufacture and disposable.